pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Krowman/Archive 5
__NOEDITSECTION__ http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_Unstable_Tiger&action=rate lolol 0-0-1 -- Nova -- ( ) 22:11, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :aka my monk can pwn sp sins just like that too -- Nova -- ( ) 22:12, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::SP sins are attacking immediately after their hex lands, so hex removal is useless 2.6733 seconds after the hex lands(note that 1.7822 seconds after the shadowstep, you get KDed by either build(but the SP sin shadowsteps and hexes simultaneously, so that the mark build hits its KD 2.5322 seconds after the hex lands, as opposed to 1.7822 after the hex for the SP), and you can't kite SP sins, either. Against SP sins, one has almost a second less window to remove the hex in. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:38, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :::Tbh, there was a lot I wanted to say about that build, and why Mark is bad for it, but I didn't figure anyone would read the comments. - Krowman 23:48, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Go ahead. But one thing, Edru, is that SP sins don't really use HotO and even the ones that do, do not guarantee KD. Do you know how the SP build functions? Offhand, dual. Offhand, dual. Both of them require hexes, actually, making the third attack (Black Spider) strike at around 2.7 seconds past Shadow Prison. That is far more than enough time to remove hex, usually I do it and I only get Deep wound and bleeding, dismiss x2 and I'm good. And the SP sin just lost half it's damage. So actually the SP sin also requires a hex (which can be removed) at 2.7 seconds too. -- Nova -- ( ) 00:58, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::::SP sins nowadays run SP-TS-BLS-HotO-BSS-BoS-Impale-something else. Usually, Expose goes in that something else, so they've also got a second hex to use, in case one gets removed. You will quite often get KDed, outside of AB, by HotO. I hate SP sins, but I'd still prefer SP when the alternative is both more costly and has more of a window in which one can remove the hex, most of the time. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:11, 21 August 2007 (CEST) About the Build Stub Did you already tell Readem about it? You know, the SoS one. LavaEdge324 05:28, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :No, I think I saw him post to Asdfg about it a while back. I can always delete it later, but if I saved it, it might save him a little trouble typing up his own if he can copy-paste. - Krowman 05:30, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ^_______________^ ::Llednar Twem is Mewt Randall Backwards, Llednar was Mewt's gaurdian and dark side/opposite person, he was created by the incarnation of the book that brought them to the Final Fantasy Ivalice world, " Le Grim ". --Hikari 05:25, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::There I posted something on ur userpage, Me? Bored? Yes? I'm gonna go play Final Fantasy on my DS now...lol, you relieved my boredome! I love you! There, now we had a moment. --Hikari 05:29, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, looks like some good has finally come from Missed Connections. - Krowman 05:32, 21 August 2007 (CEST) slang you don't get (e.g Build talk:Dwayna's Gash use this unfortunately im not hip with the kids lingo either — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:00, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :I always feel like an old-timer around here. - Krowman 06:01, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::I wonder what the average age of PvX users is... all I know is that I'm probably older than most. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:03, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::i'm 17, still a little kiddie ;) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:05, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::17 here too. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 06:05, 21 August 2007 (CEST) 14... almost driving lol. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 06:06, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Ugh... I'm 24. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:07, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :We know your Old DE, and quite frankly, we don't want to hear about it :P. Anyone <3 Calc? I didn't think so :/...one can only dream. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:18, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Heh, I'm so old, to me Calc = Calcium. - Krowman 16:53, 21 August 2007 (CEST) I'm around Frvwfr's age, though I still need that urban dictionary sometimes. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:27, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Build:E-denial Why do you keep deleting it? Why not just ask the author to move it to a better name? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:15, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :See his talk page. I already have. - Krowman 02:16, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::Why must you foil me with precognizantly doing what I suggested moments before I suggested it? :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:17, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Build talk:Team - Paraspike Posted my variant(sorry for the typo's, but i can't fix em to proper bar somehow...). Leetness of that build: Barbs + spears + Shadow Shroud + Shatterstone = dead target. Countering it is fcking hard(shadow shroud), you can infuse but once you've done that they'll die anyway. Hope you'll like it more then the current build, cuz at least I do. Unexist 12:20, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Can't see what i've done wrong O.o Made a build but i can't see what i've done wrong, i want this build in trial build section, but i really can't see what ive done wrong O.o, help plx to get it to the right spot and tell me what i did wrong, thx in advance http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Way_of_the_Scythe Fish 21:38, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :I did it for ya. Change the types to whatever it should be. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:42, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Thannkkk y0000 :D Fish 22:06, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::Oh... i can still not find it, and it feels like it's a bit wierd... can you give it another try plx, or someone >.<, ty in advance Fish 22:09, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::::There... I said change the types, jeez. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:13, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Heya again, same build here, someone moved it into testing phase however, i made the build and never decided that it was ready for it, can you take it back please?, im not even sure if i do want it to be tested if it can't be improved enough Fish 13:04, 25 August 2007 (CEST) Telling between Mandarin and Hangul Hangul:트쿠마너 Mandarin:跩爪扁阿債 [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:48, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Thank you. Are you fluent in both, or either? Your user page suggests you know some Hangul. - Krowman 23:19, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm moderately fluent in Korean, but I'm the master of East Asian IME so I can type both. Most of the Hangul I type is from me dancing on my keyboard. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:28, 25 August 2007 (CEST) Hey Could you get on MSN, I would like to apologize. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:24, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Sure. I've got to hop in the shower real quick , but consider yourself forgiven for w/e it was. - Krowman 23:29, 24 August 2007 (CEST) For you *Image:Paraspike HA.jpg *Image:IQ Smiteway.jpg [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:13, 26 August 2007 (CEST) The Paraspike is pretty good, not positive on iQ, but I think that is correct. Sorry for taking so long :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:18, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :Eh, no problem, thanks. - Krowman 02:08, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Also, the Proffs are all wrong. Forgot to do those :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:21, 26 August 2007 (CEST) you need that much defense in a team with 6 AL 96 paras? — Skakid9090 05:48, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :People hate Para spike, because it is so defensive. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:50, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Mo/any RC Frenzy I read the PvX:WELL u mentioned when you removed my vote. This build is inferior to the other build is it not?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 05:09, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :What I was referring to was the line that reads like "Do not give a lower rating to a build due to the existence of similar builds." Don't know why I wasn't more elaborate in my comments I usually am. Sorry about any loss of sleep I may have caused you. :) As to whether it is inferior or not is debatable. Like I mentioned, one packs Aegis + e-mgmt, the other brings self-survivability. Personally, I don't like to play RC at all, as, in my opinion, it is too reactive for a Prot build. Protters should be proactive, healers should be reactive. As a monk, you are certainly going to be given a high priority on the target list. Bringing GoLE+Aegis might be nice, but if you become the target of any kind of spike, all you can do is slap RoF and SB on yourself. No GoH, no RC, no nothing that could be filling the slots that Aegis and the Glyph are filling. Besides, with the Aegis area of effect nerf, it isn't used as much anymore. People will usually bring a DA Paragon, and leave their monks to free up skill slots and toughen themselves up. Aegis is just interrupt fodder anyways, since it is usually given away that you are about to use it when you activate GoLE. I may not have the highest opinion on RCs, but we don't have a certified RC master around here, so it'll do. - Krowman 05:25, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::Krowman is right. Return/Discipline Stance/Soldier's Defence(although I personally hate it because it gimps your attribs for a few seconds of blocking) are great, especially with the leetness of Guardian now. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:47, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Userpage i hope u dont mind that i copied. i can delete if u want. i thought it looked awesome tho. ill say that i copied it at the bottom of the page. cuz its not my work. but i love wat u did its great. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 00:00, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Np. - 'Krowman ' 01:35, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::I used yours in some way I forget, as well. Hope you don't mind :P. (Credit is on my Main User Template. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:44, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::Np. - Krowman 01:54, 28 August 2007 (CEST) HELP!!! i got a sig i want but.... i dont know how to make it smaller plzz help this is it kinda big huh plz help-- 00:04, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Try this: . Note the |19px I inserted. It will make your signature resize to the size it now is in your comment. If that is the image you want, please re-upload a copy of it and make it redirect to your user page. We do that so that the commonly-used skill icons themselves don't redirect to random user pages. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 01:37, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Suspected sockpuppets Build:A/E_Gloom_Farmer.thx in advance. i was also attacked personally in discussion page.--Morten 10:41, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Done. Please use PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard for addressing any problems you may have. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:47, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::thanks for the info, i'll make sure to do that from now on. --Morten 17:04, 29 August 2007 (CEST) sp sin sorry bout that, it was kind of a drastic change, so i changed it back to its vetted version. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 21:53, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Nothing to apologize for. That's usually the best course of action, but what Hikari changed it to is the current standard, and like I posted in the edit summary, it is his baby. Check his GWiki page, he knows these things like the back of his hand. Don't lose sleep over it. ;) - Krowman 21:56, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Build:P/R Paragon Barrager i understand being against testing, but why not even read the article? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 23:43, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Explain please? - Krowman 00:15, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::the build in question is very much different in purpose than any similar build. it is for damage reduction, degen, and minor healing. you obviously haven't payed heed to any notes, skill synergies, or anything other than a near-meaningless test taken on some random great temple dummies. (of course, FTW doesnt work too well now that it only affects 1 ally DX) ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 01:10, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::So why not run a Paragon, if you're trying to fill a Paragon's role? - Krowman 05:34, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::it is a paragon, but using barrage for added energy gain and pressure. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 00:14, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Sorry, I meant a more conventional Paragon. - Krowman 00:18, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::...Because its fun? idk. i just think that it doesnt deserve a 0-0-0. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ZamaneeJinn']] ( ) 02:27, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/A Deadly Promise Actually try and look at the build for you are not even looking at the skills and the chain reaction of damage. Actually try to test the build instead of just going 0,0,0... pointless. Actually try reading the description and how DEADLY ARTS: gives the damage for the spells. -Miekit :Um, what? DA is lower on Mes prime because you have no runes, thus lower damage. I was playing Assacaster earlier today, I know about the 'chain reaction.' Point to giving it a 0-0-0 is to put it into Trash and maintain a higher standard of quality on the wiki. - Krowman 05:40, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yet I dont get why you put it there if you don't even try to test it before rating it. it actually works its effectiveness of the build is really good so why put 0 when its actual rating chud be around 3 or 4? Oh and DP doesen't recharge as fast as symbolic Posture so you can spike your enemy faster with Signet of Toxic Shock. The use Of Mesmer as the primary is that it allows the spells to be casted instantly instead of having to wait 1 or 2 seconds for it to take effect. -Miekit :::Because it pales in comparison to other builds. Whether you like it or not, people will be comparing your build to others that are feasible, that's the only way to judge its quality and effectiveness. You need to know what fails to know what will work, right? This doesn't work as well as the A/Me with EDrain. None of those A/Me skills take 2 seconds to cast, and after DP, only EDrain takes 1. Also, you need a rez for RA, because no matter how good you are, you can expect to be paired up with a moron. - Krowman 05:51, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I forgot to put Res Sig in Varients to switch with SP... and on the discussion page i've gotten awesome comments of how well the build may work or how good it looks and is... but dont forget about the build vetting policy which says not to vote badly based on the presence of duplicate or similar builds it is your job as an Admin to support that!-miekit :::::Those are their opinions, not facts. Now you swap out SP for the (mandatory) rez, and your build may as well be A/*. Your only advantage is faster (than 1/2 second) casting, which matters little, but if you really wanted i, you could use Deadly Haste, save the attribute points and make use of runes to deal more damage, have better armor, and function as a better teammate. Don't tell me how to do my job kthnx, you're quoting PW:WELL not PW:VETTING. - Krowman 06:04, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Well sorry bout that last part but still t_t this is one of my most successful build that people actually like.ah, Deadly Haste, ok... Thanks. -miekit :::::::No worries. Just let it work its way through the vetting process and see what other users have to say. In future instances, this discussion should be taking place at the build talk page, so I'm going to export it there. - Krowman 06:14, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: I have a supporter on my Build:Me/A Deadly Promise which came at random and on their own... just so u kno...Miekit 06:28, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/W Shadow Prison Assassin Hey krow, could u remove Dung The Joo's vote on the rating page? I personally think his reasoning is ridiculous, and rating 0 universality and saying it never worked are incorrect.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 22:11, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, I removed it, but he is almost making some good points. SP sins have always packed too much offense and next-to-no survivability. That's their downside, but the enchant removal, condition removal examples were a little off. - Krowman 00:14, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Sick Userpage Do you think I could copy that? And what kind of coding is that? Whatever it is, it owns left right and center :) Atl 00:17, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :If you'd like. - Krowman 00:15, 31 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks alot m8 Atl 00:17, 31 August 2007 (CEST)